Almost
by IluvJess
Summary: Jess doesn't leave Stars Hollow. Instead, he and Rory begin the most exciting chapter of their relationship. Season 3. Romance, smut, Lit. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

It was Rory's first year at Yale. After the infamous party where Lane's band played and the fight with Dean, Jess thought about leaving everything behind. Everything was so messed up, he'd failed. It was so stupid, school was so stupid, he couldn't believe this was happening to him.

He almost left without saying good bye to Rory. The plan was to go after his father. Man, that would have been a mistake, to leave the girl of his dreams to go to California after a man who never cared for him. He'd been so close. If Rory hadn't taken the bus an hour late… but she did, and he just couldn't let his pride win, after having her so close again.

He'd gotten off the bus with her, and she didn't go to school. They had so much to talk about. They spent the whole morning and part of the afternoon talking, laying on the grass in a park near Chilton. It was hard, but they had said everything they had to say. And afterwards they just held each other, swearing that they'd never let anything separate them, because it hurt so much. Everything was possible as long as they were together.

The following weeks, they got closer than ever. They had really talked about their feelings, and that made things even better between them, physically. Rory had already decided that Jess was going to be her first, so now, when they were alone together, she wouldn't stop his hands when things got heated. The school year was almost over, so Chilton sent them home earlier, because the seniors would cut classes anyway, so Rory had lots of free time, all of which was spent in Jess' company.

They had the house to themselves for hours. Jess would bring something to eat, but the food was consumed fast. One day, they were making out in the kitchen, Jess pressing Rory against the door to her bedroom. The feelings he was creating were amazing, they had such great chemistry, Rory just wanted to have him all to herself, so she opened the door and soon they were in bed together.

He was an amazing kisser, his tongue was everywhere at once, Rory couldn't get enough of him, his scent, his flavor, the soft feeling of his skin under her fingers, as her hands found their way under his blue shirt. Jess was so affected by her, her looks, her voice, her touch, that he knew he couldn't control himself any longer. They were past the "kissing only" stage now.

Jess kicked off his boots all the while he kept kissing Rory who was eagerly responding, sucking on his tongue and running one of her hands through his hair and one running up and down his back.

Jess let his hand wonder from her neck down to her breast. Rory let out a soft moan which only encouraged him to go on. He started kissing the side of her face going for her ear while his hand continued massaging her right breast. She had perfect, small, round breasts, Jess discovered. He soon started unbuttoning her uniform shirt. He undid the top three buttons, and he could see Rory's white lace bra and her hard nipple peaking out from underneath the soft fabric. That was too much for him. He didn't think that he could scare her off, hell, this was the first time she even let his hands roam that much, he just went to take her pink nipple in his mouth.

Rory couldn't believe what Jess was doing, in no time he had undone the buttons of her shirt and he was sucking her breast through her bra. God, it felt amazing. She would've never imagined this could feel so good. She was moaning loudly now, arching her back and pushing more against him.

Jess was in heaven, he brought hand to her other breast and she kept making the sexiest sounds. He was so hard he thought he would cum right there, but he didn't. Her bra was soaked with his saliva and her pink nipple was clearly visible through the damp fabric. It was the hottest sight ever, even for herself looking down, and she brought her own fingers to feel her hard wet nipple, freeing it from its constraints.

She moved her hips against Jess, who was hypnotized by the view of her action, plus her body half dressed in her school uniform, hair in complete disarray and red swollen lips from his kisses. These movements made him come back to earth and he pressed his erection against her center. God, that felt good, but if this was going to go any further today, it wasn't going to be about him, he thought as she moaned loudly again.

Their eyes locked and she swore that she could read in his deep brown eyes promises of new pleasures to come. Rory sat on the bed and pulled her half buttoned shirt over her head and threw it to the side, leaving her in her white socks, her skirt and her bra, which was now only covering her left breast.

Jess couldn't take it anymore and moved in to kiss her, shoving his tongue in her mouth once again, and wasting no time in covering her breast with his hands. Rory moved to take is shirt off, leaving him only in his jeans. His stomach was well defined and his back was muscular and broad. His skin was smooth under her touch. Jess left her mouth and kissed a trail down to her breasts again, when Rory caught a glimpse of them in her mirror. It was so hot to see him doing these things to her, and to watch his muscles ripple when he moved deepening his kisses, God, she was overwhelmed with feelings and sensations.

Rory felt wetness in her center, coming down her bare leg, and moved one hand under her skirt to find out for sure. In the past she had known that her panties ended up somehow humid after making out with Jess, but this was so much more. 

One of Jess's hands came down with hers, and she quickly moved her hand away, but his hand stayed there, and started applying pressure on her. That was it for Rory, the feeling of his mouth on her breast, her hand on her center and the sight of the two of them in her mirror drove her to the edge and she started orgasming, undulating against his hand and mouth, repeating his name again and again, touching his hair, and her own hair as he continued applying pressure over her panties. After a few minutes she started to calm down, and he moved to kiss her again, licking her lips, and putting his arms around her.

She had felt so amazing; she couldn't imagine anything better than this. Well, maybe sex with Jess. He was looking at her still amazed by what she'd let him do to her, and by her own actions. He knew there was something special about the two of them, but she had surprised him. This was definitely going to be a fun summer.

-  
Note: Please review. There is more where this came from. 


	2. Chapter 2

AN: After I finished the first chapter, I had the idea ready for the second one, but I just couldn't write it the way it was in my head. That's why this took so long. Yesterday I thought of another idea for this chapter, so I started writing, but again it turned out completely different. I hope you like it ;)

Thanks for the reviews, and keep them coming!

- - -

Rory sat in the library at Chilton, holding a pen and staring at her notebook. The graduation ceremony was in three days. Rory was made the valedictorian, but she couldn't finish writing her speech. She couldn't concentrate long enough to finish it. Jess was constantly on her mind, and images of their last encounter kept invading her thoughts.

She looked at the clock on the wall and saw that it was almost 4 pm. She sighed realizing that she had written a total of two lines in three hours, all because she kept thinking about what was going to happen between the time Jess would visit her this afternoon and the time her mother would arrive home from work.

She wanted to come up with new kisses to surprise him with, and she kept imagining what outfit from her closet would make him want to take it off of her faster. As she thought of this, she noticed that she was unconsciously squeezing her thighs together, and blushed hoping that no one had noticed.

Quickly she took her book bag and went to the bus stop.

- Ok, I will stop by the diner, grab a quick bite, and I will tell Jess that I'll be busy today working on my speech. He'll understand. – She thought on the way to Stars Hollow.

When she entered Luke's, she ordered a burger and sat down to eat alone, thinking that she was definitely finishing her speech tonight.

- I don't know what happened today. Of course I can control my thoughts, I've always had incredible will power, plus this is one of the most important things I've ever had to write. Just because my boyfriend is extremely hot and talented, it doesn't mean that this is going to change.

She was pretty happy with her plan, until Jess came in from the storage room and sat down with her.

- Hi – he smiled and gave her a quick kiss – How was your day today?

- Good, you know, not much to do at school anymore. I just stayed a while longer to work on my speech.

- Right, how is that going? – He took one of her hands in his and caressed her fingers.

She looked down at their hands and felt the familiar sparks that were there every time he touched her – It's going… slow.

- Yeah? – He smiled and kissed her hand. – I've been thinking about you all day too. – He whispered.

- Actually, I wanted to talk to you about it… - She felt his hand move to her knee under the table.

- Did you want me to come to your house and help you with your speech? – He said as his hand moved up her thigh.

"No, exactly, the opposite" – she thought.

- That sounds about right – She said. "No! Terrible idea, bad Rory!" her mind screamed at her.

- I think so too. – He grinned. – I have to finish what I was doing back there, but I will see you in half an hour, ok?

- Don't be late - She said getting up and heading home, pushing her hair back and walking a sexy walk, especially for him. "I must look stupid, he's probably not even watching me anymore" She thought when she was out the door, but looking back, she saw that he was looking, staring actually, and his mouth was slightly open. Smiling, she hurried to get home in time to change her clothes before he got there.

Jess knocked on the kitchen door, as usual, before going in directly to Rory's room. He was wearing jeans and a black shirt, matching his _crazy hair_.

– You, Miss Gilmore, I am sorry to say, are a tease.

- Am I? – She said in her most innocent voice.

She had changed into a pink shirt with spaghetti straps and a pair of white pants going down just past her knees.

- Big time. Don't think that I didn't notice the hair move – He said getting closer to her and caressing her hair with one hand.

- Uh huh.

- Or the extra hip movement. – His other hand went to her hip, slightly lifting her shirt and caressing the skin there.

She looked at his perfect mouth, but he made no move to kiss her, he just kept staring at her from head to toe.

- Who's being a tease now? – She whispered, slightly out of breath.

Jess smiled, coming out of his trance, and kissed her with all the passion accumulated since the last time they were together.

Rory moaned, pulling him closer, finally having him in her arms after thinking about this moment pretty much all day. After a minute, he pushed his tongue in her mouth and she remembered hearing Louise talk about how guys go crazy when you suck on their tongues, and she went for it. It proved to be very effective, as he pushed his hips to hers and moaned loudly. She smiled into the kiss, and he pushed her onto the bed, and moved to position himself on top of her.

- You make me crazy Rory Gilmore- He said before moving to kiss her neck, while pressing the entire length of their bodies together.

Rory ran her hands through his surprisingly soft hair, pushing her hips up for more friction. Jess pulled the pink strap down and kissed her shoulder, then moved down going for her left breast. She wasn't wearing a bra, so he just pulled down the shirt a little bit and took her breast in his mouth, while his left hand went for the other one. He looked up at her, and saw that her head was tilted to the side, her eyes were closed, and her mouth was open. To him, she was the most beautiful girl in the planet.

Jess moved his hands to the button of her pants, and she opened her eyes, and helped him to remove them, slowly revealing her new pink lace panties. The look on Jess's face was exactly what she imagined when she saw them at the store.

Growing more confident, she took her pants completely off and kneeled on the bed, just like he was. She lifted his shirt over his head and tossed it to the floor. Jess stayed for a moment not moving, allowing her to stare at his muscled torso. Then her hands went to caress his biceps, before going to kiss him again.

Jess pushed her down on the bed once more. After moments of passionately kissing and grinding together, Rory's hands moved to undo the button of his jeans. Soon, Jess was left wearing only navy blue boxers, and Rory changed their positions, pushing him onto his back, straddling him.

- Where is your phone? – She asked.

- Mmm what?

Jess had stopped thinking about ten minutes ago, so when he heard Rory talking, he couldn't understand what she was saying. Without moving from her position on top of Jess, Rory reached for his pants and took his cell from the back pocket. After adjusting her top a little, she snapped a picture of them.

- A little gift for you – She said, dropping the phone on the floor and going to kiss and suck on his neck.

Jess moaned and grabbed her hips to increase the friction between them– You are insane.

After that, he adjusted Rory on top of him so his mouth could reach her breasts once again. He set a pace for her to rub herself against his erection through their underwear. She could feel every inch of him, it was amazing.

After a few minutes of enjoying the feelings coming from this new position, Rory started moving faster and harder, but Jess slowed her down with his hands on her hips.

- Jess! – She complained – I want… I need to…

- Shhh, trust me, this way is better, just relax - He whispered.

She took a big breath and tried to relax as he told her in his sexy voice. After a moment taking it slow, she was there again, and this time Jess let her go, helping her move faster and faster, her breasts bouncing in front of him. He pushed her over the edge slipping a hand inside her panties and pressing a finger over her clit.

Rory literally could see stars. She came repeating his name again and again.

After she came back to earth, she noticed that she was on her back again and that Jess was lovingly looking at her. She smiled and reached down inside his boxers. He made a strangled noise.

- Rory, you don't have to do that... oh…

- But I want to. – She said and started moving her fist on him. – Is it ok like this?

- God, yes. – He grabbed her head and kissed her, thrusting into her hand. Soon enough he came making the sexiest noises she ever heard out of him.

She kissed his shoulder and rested her head on his chest. They stayed like that for a while, sharing soft kisses, until Rory noticed the time on her alarm clock.

- I hate to say this, but you should go. My mom is going to be here soon.

- Right. - He got up and got dressed – See you tomorrow?

- I don't think so, I need to finish my speech, and you keep distracting me. – She complained.

- I'm sorry? – He tried to hide his smile.

- No, you're not - She threw a pillow at him, laughing. – Now go, she'll be here any minute!

- All right, call you later. – He turned to open the door, but Rory stopped him.

- Don't forget your cell phone – She threw it at him and he caught it.

He winked at her and closed the door behind him.

-----------------------

-- Review for more.


End file.
